The present invention relates to a storage device for a bicycle and, more particularly, to a storage device adapted for attaching to a bicycle and capable of storing articles, such as tools, accessories or the like.
Taiwan Utility Patent No. M245,136 discloses a bicycle kettle rack capable of holding tools. The rack includes a base and a kettle positioning member fixed on the base. The base includes a slot assembly adapted to receive tools to not apparently increase the volume of the base. The base is a quad flat and has two end faces. One of the two end faces is provided with the slot assembly, which can include a first slot and a second slot. The end face of the base includes a plurality of deep hole-shaped first slots for storing L-shaped hex keys. The horizontal end of the hex keys extends out of the end face of the base. The base includes two ribs each having a deep hole-shaped second slot for storing tool bits and a tool handle. The base further includes a positioning slot formed at a side edge of the end face and corresponding to a cap adapted to cover the slot assembly formed by the base. The cap faces the positioning slot located on the end face of the base and includes a block removably engaged with the positioning slot.
However, when the base is attached to a down tube of a bicycle (as shown in FIG. 4), and a kettle is received in the positioning member, it is quite troublesome and inconvenient to remove the cap from the base for taking the hex keys out of the slots.